


Protection

by BlackWingBecci



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murphamy Week, because murphy is drunk in one part and really can't consent, which is recitified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times they protected each other + 1 time someone else protected them both</p>
<p>(Warnings - Part 1 features brief dubious consent because Murphy is really too drunk to be properly consenting to anything. Part 6 (+1) features homophobia and two homophobic slurs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

1)

“Hey, get off of him!”

Suddenly the body that was pressed against Murphy’s was ripped away. He was left with sudden coldness where the warmth had been and a tall dude with curly hair glaring between him and the man who had only second ago been destroying Murphy’s neck with his teeth.

“Dude, what the hell?” Vampire guy asked angrily, glaring right back.

The other guy - Bellamy Blake, Murphy vaguely remembered from seeing him around at the same parties - stepped between vampire guy and Murphy. He deliberately poked his index finger against the dude’s chest.

“He’s too drunk. Back off.” Bellamy said lowly, his voice hard and very threatening. Murphy didn’t feel threatened though when he heard it - he just felt ridiculously horny. Though he was pissed off about the ‘too drunk’ comment. So what if his head was really foggy and he couldn’t hold himself steady if he wasn’t leaning against the wall.

“He seemed easy enough for it a second ago.” Vampire guy said with a smirk. Which was very quickly smashed off his face by Bellamy’s fist.

Bellamy paid him no more attention after that, instead turning and focusing on Murphy. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”

Murphy would probably have protested in any other situation. But maybe he was a little too drunk, and he was definitely a little too blown away by Bellamy Blake and his attractiveness, so he let Bellamy lead away out of the house and away from vampire kid who was groaning on the ground and clutching at his bleeding nose.

2)

It was dark and pouring down with rain when Murphy was driving home so he almost didn’t see Bellamy. But see him he did. He and Bellamy had grown rather close since Bellamy had ‘rescued’ him at that party - or at least Murphy liked to think they had. They had been hanging out a bit, chatting at other parties they ended up together. Murphy wasn’t quite read to admit that he was falling hard for Bellamy Blake, but he so was. Even if he was an annoying jerk sometimes.

He pulled up beside where Bellamy was trudging along in the rain and rolled down the passenger window so he could shout out. “Do you want a lift?”

Bellamy stopped walking and turned to look at Murphy, water droplets dripping form his wet curls onto his face and his lips twitching up slightly. He moved closer and bent down so he could talk more directly to Murphy through the open window.

“I’m not really meant to get in cars with strange men.” He said with a laugh - that golden laugh of his that Murphy loved hearing - but opened the door and got into the passenger seat anyway.

Bellamy was soaking and getting Murphy’s seat and floor wet as well, but he didn’t care. He gave Bellamy a lift back to his place and though his car came out of it a little wet and soggy, Murphy felt great from the time he got to spend with other man and that he was actually able to do something for him.

3)

Bellamy answered his door at 1 am not sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t Murphy leaning against his door-frame with a split lip and a black eye beginning to form.

“Shit.” Bellamy bit out and grabbed a handful of Murphy’s jacket to drag the smirking arsehole into his flat. Maybe - just maybe - he was starting to care for this loser a little bit. Bellamy didn’t really like to think about it too much or too hard. Think about how he was growing rather fond of Murphy’s sarcastic comments or happy when Murphy paid attention to him. But he couldn’t not think about it when Murphy showed up at his door like this. Bellamy definitely didn’t like seeing the other man hurt.

“What the hell happened, Murphy?” He dragged him to the couch and pushed him down onto it. Bellamy could feel an urge in his chest, a tingling under his skin, that made him want to punch someone - preferably the someone that did that to Murphy’s face. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to control his anger.

“Got in a bit of a scuffle.” Murphy said with a self-deprecating smirk. He didn’t seem drunk, which was probably good.

Bellamy mumbled to himself about jerks who can’t stop themselves from getting hurt and the bigger jerks who hurt them as he fetched the first aid kit Clarke made him keep in the bathroom and patched up Murphy’s face. Murphy hissed and flinched as much as possible, even more than necessary, making Bellamy’s job all that more difficult. But Bellamy found himself not caring that much, because a snarky, annoying Murphy was a Murphy that was generally okay. And Bellamy kind of needed Murphy to be okay.

It was that thought playing through his head that forced his actions when he was finished patching Murphy up. It had t be. Because Bellamy couldn’t think of any other explanation for why he suddenly thought it would be a good idea to press a gentle kiss to the bruised skin around Muphy’s eye.

He didn’t regret it. But he did worry. He had no idea how Murphy would react, and was very pleasantly surprised when the other man did so by lunging forward and pressing his lips to Bellamy’s own. They kissed hard, and it ended rather quickly with Murphy pulling away with a hiss. His tongue darted out to lick at the split in his lip that the kissing had obviously disturbed. And that just made Bellamy want to kiss him again.

But he didn’t. Not yet. Because he wanted to make sure Murphy wasn’t hurt more.

4)

“This is bullshit!” Murphy yelled, his fist tightening and crumbling the single sheet of paper he was holding in it. Bellamy sighed and shook his head and that just made Murphy angrier. How could he not be angry about this. Murphy was furious and it wasn’t eve about him really. It was Bellamy that had got turned down for a research grant. Bellamy that had gotten turned down for the grant very clearly because of his family history and financial situation. And it was Bellamy who didn’t really seem angry about it.

Murphy was very, very angry. He was ready to storm down to the damn college administration that made this stupid-arse decision and demand they fix the mistake. Bellamy deserved the grant. He had a fantastic proposal with perfect grades and amazing references and he got rejected anyway and Murphy was furious. He was pretty ready to scream that in the arseholes faces and glare at them until they changed their minds.

“How can you not be angry about this?” He asked Bellamy when the other man still just sat on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed and his head bowed. Bellamy got angry easily over other things. That’s something Murphy has definitely learned since he got to know and started dating Bellamy Blake. He was prepared to fight the world to protect his sister and his fiends - and even Murphy - but he was reluctant to do so to protect himself. And it drove Murphy up the wall.

“Of course I’m angry, Murphy.” Bellamy sounded anything but angry to Murphy. “I just no storming over there, shouting and yelling, won’t fix anything. It’s fucking institutionalised bullshit. I’ve appealed, my professor’s are sticking their necks out to try get this fixed, but there’s nothing else to be done.”

Murphy growled but he realised he had to accept that. Marching down there and slamming someone’s head into a desk wouldn’t really do any good, even if it did make him feel better for a little bit.

“It’s sweet that you want to protect me though.” Bellamy said, looking up finally with a smirk on his face. Murphy instantly hardened, glaring at Bellamy, his first instinct to draw away from the suggestion that he was being sweet.

But Bellamy wasn’t effected by his glare at all. His smirk faded into a genuine smile and he reached out to pull Murphy close so he could kiss him.

5)

Bellamy was only half asleep when suddenly Murphy jolted up into a sitting potions and drew in a ragged breath. Bellamy quickly sat up himself, shaking his head to get rid of his drowsiness and focusing quickly on Murphy, who was panting and gripping the sheets tightly.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked quietly - but loud enough to be heard over the harsh breaths Murphy was taking - and reached out to gently touch his shoulder. Murphy filched ta the contact. He looked back to Bellamy with wild eyes and Bellamy knew exactly what his dream had been about.

He shifted so he was more in front of Murphy, knowing how he needed to act to not push Murphy too far. He had dealt with the aftermath of this particular nightmare a few times. He waited until Murphy’s breathing calmed down, until his grip on the sheets loosened, until just being given time in a safe environment had done it’s job. Then he reached out slowly and placed his hand gently on Murphy’s knee.

He wanted to be able to do more. He wanted to reach out and gather Murphy in his arms, to hug and kiss away the issues plaguing him from his childhood. But that wasn’t what Murphy needed. So Bellamy didn’t. He stayed sat up still and calm for most of the night with Murphy, with that one point of contact between them, and was there in the best way he could be.

+1)

The bar was loud and busy. As you would expect from a college bar on a weekend night. That’s was the main reason why the group ended up there really. They were all just looking for a night to relax and have fun and pretend that real life wasn’t really happening.

And things were going fine. That was until the jerks in the bar decided to take notice of them. Bellamy and Murphy weren’t even really doing anything. There was a couple in a booth at the back of the club practically dry humping, and all Murphy had done was attach his lips to Bellamy’s neck because he was talking to Miller rather than paying attention to him.

“Fucking homos.” One of the jerks had mumbled as he passed them. Bellamy stiffened and Murphy growled, ready to fight any arsehole. But before either of them could do anything else, Octavia shot past them and got right up in the jerk’s face.

“You got a problem here?” Octavia Blake was tiny, but she could be scary when she needed to be. And with her feet planted firmly on the ground and her hands balled into fists, her lips curling back into a snarl getting towards animalistic, she was definitely scary.

The lead jerk didn’t seem so scared though, and he pulled himself to full height, looking back over Octavia’s shoulder to Murphy and Bellamy with disgust. “Only those faggots.”

His buddies started to laugh, but he didn’t get a chance to. As soon as the slur left his lips, Octavia’s fist founds it’s mark right on his jaw. He stumbled back in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. And Octavia just pulled back to take another swing.

The group got kicked out of the bar that night - for encouraging aggressive behaviour and fighting. Well most of the group did. Murphy and Bellamy were actually not included in the ejection from the bar. But that was only because the rest of the group were so eager to jump in and fight the jerk’s for them that they never got a chance to do it themselves.


End file.
